The Liar
by MRS.KittyTemong
Summary: Apa kau pernah menganggap seseorang sebagai orang spesial dalam hidupmu? Tetapi bagaimana jika orang spesial itu hanya menganggapmu sebagai orang biasa atau mungkin tidak menganggapmu sama sekali? Kau tahu? Itulah yang pernah aku alami. Kristao fanfic, yaoi, prolog.
1. Chapter 1

**The Liar**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

Aku benci dengannya.

" **Kris ge! Aku sayang sekali padamu! Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apakah kau juga sayang padaku?"**

Aku tidak ingin berjumpa dengannya lagi.

" **Kris ge! Apakah gege benar-benar akan pergi berlibur ke sana? Gege hanya pergi ke sana selama liburan sekolah kan? Jika gege sudah sampai di sana, jangan lupa telpon aku ya!"**

Aku suka dengan kesendirian ku sekarang.

" **Kris ge, Aku benci sendiri. Temani aku ya?"**

Melihatnya membuatku muak.

" **Aku suka sekali melihat Kris ge! Karena gege sangat tampan, gege juga sangat baik."**

Aku benci dengan sandiwara yang dia buat.

" **Gege adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah ku miliki!"**

Dulu dia peduli denganku.

" **Kris Ge! Jika ada yang mengganggu mu, aku akan melindungimu! Tapi sebagai balasannya kau harus mentraktirku makan es krim oke?!"**

Dulu dia suka bersama ku.

" **Kris ge! Ayo kita beli boneka di toko sebelah, supaya Ace tidak sendirian lagi!"**

Dulu dia selalu khawatir padaku.

" **Tangan gege kenapa?! Apakah gege terjatuh lagi dari sepeda? Gege harus berhati-hati! Tangan gege sudah diobati kan?"**

Aku tahu itu semua adalah palsu.

" **Kris ge, ini adalah tanda persahabataan kita. Kita harus selalu memakai kalung ini, agar kita selalu bersama."**

Aku benci dengan kepolosan yang dia buat.

" **Hiks, Kris ge… Tuan panda sudah meninggal…Hiks, tadi Tao di kejar-kejar anjing. Hiks, Tao gak sengaja .lepasin tuan panda. Tuan panda sudah hancur, hiks."**

.

.

.

Sekarang aku tahu dirimu yang sebenarnya.

" **Kau tahu kenapa aku mau bertemanan dengannya selama ini?"**

Kau adalah…

" **Aku merasa bodoh telah menghabiskan masa kecilku dengannya."**

Seorang…

" **Kris adalah seorang penyendiri, dia orang aneh. Dan dia bukan sahabatku.**

.

.

.

PEMBOHONG

.

.

.

TOBECONTINUE…


	2. Chapter 2

**The Liar**

 **.**

 **Cast: EXO (KRISTAO) and other**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **YAOI, BOYS LOVE! (Karena saya adalah seorang Fujoshi :v)**

 **.**

 **.**

Sir Winston Churchill Secondary School, sebuah sekolah yang terletak di Vancouver, British Columbia ini merupakan salah satu sekolah tingkat SMA yang populer di Kanada. Sekolah bermaskot anjing Bulldog ini bisa menerima pelajar dari negara lain. Sekolah ini memiliki fasilitas yang lengkap bagi siswa dan siswinya, dan kegiatan ekstrakulikuler sekolah yang harus wajib di pilih oleh masing-masing pelajar.

Dan dari beberapa kegiatan sekolah yang ada, seorang pelajar tampan blasteran Cina-Kanada itu memilih kegiatan olahraga basket. Dia senang sekali bermain basket. Bahkan dia menjadi kapten di timnya. Maka tak heran kalau dia adalah salah satu siswa populer di sekolahnya. Tapi, sebentar lagi dia akan melepaskan gelarnya sebagai kapten basket di sekolahnya. Karena dia akan melanjutkan pendidikan ke universitas dan menjadi mahasiswa.

"Hey Kris, where are you going to college?" Tanya seorang pria bertubuh tinggi berambut pirang bermata biru yang kini tengah merangkul bahu Kris, sembari berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

"Hmm… I don't know. I'm still confused."

"How to continue your studies in Canada?" Tanya pria itu lagi.

"I really want it, because I feel very comfortable staying here." Ya, Kris sudah nyaman di sini, dia bahagia tinggal di sini, karena semua temannya baik dan solid dengannya. Lagipula alasan Kris tinggal di Kanada karena dia tidak ingin berjumpa dengan 'orang' itu lagi.

.

.

"Aku ingin melanjutkan kuliah ku di sini ma!."

" **Bukankah sebulan yang lalu mama sudah bilang padamu untuk melanjutkan kuliah mu di sini dan tinggal bersama mama!."**

"Tapi kan aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak mau!"

" **Jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil Kris! Ini demi masa depanmu!"**

"Tahu apa mama tentang masa depanku?!"

" **Ya! Kau sudah berani menentang mama mu?! Pokoknya kau harus tetap melanjutkan pendidikan mu di sini! Kau harus belajar berbisnis di sini!"**

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tertarik dengan bisnis papa. Aku ingin masuk NBA!"

" **Lalu, kau pikir dengan hanya memantulkan bola itu bisa menghasilkan uang yang banyak?! Apa itu bisa menjamin masa depanmu ha?!"**

"Kenapa mama berpikir begitu! Mama tidak tahu apa-apa!"

" **Kau yang tidak tahu apa-apa! Bagaimana pun juga kau harus ke Seoul! Urus perusahaan papa mu! Dan tidak ada kata penolakan!"**

"Ya Mama!-"

'Tuut tuut tuut'

"HAIISSH! KENAPA DI MATIKAN!" Teriak Kris di depan ponsel pintarnya. Saat ini Kris berada di apartemen yang tidak jauh dari sekolahnya. Kris yang meminta sendiri untuk tinggal di sini dan meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang berada di Cina. Awalnya permintaan ini di tentang keras oleh ibunya, tetapi di dukung penuh oleh ayahnya. Dan alasan ayah Kris untuk membiarkan anaknya menempuh pendidikan di negeri orang adalah _"Namanya juga anak laki-laki,biarkan lah dia mencari jati dirinya."_ Tapi, tidak untuk ibu Kris. Bagaimanapun juga Kris adalah pewaris perusahaan, dia harus belajar bagaimana cara mengurus perusahaan besar keluarganya.

Tetapi, Kris adalah anak yang keras kepala. Dia sama sekali tidak mau menuruti perintah ibunya. Secara diam-diam dia mengemasi barang seperlunya dan pergi secepatnya ke bandara menuju British Columbia, Kanada. Untungnya dia memiliki uang yang banyak di tabungannya. Setelah tiga hari di Kanada, dia mendapatkan telepon dari ibunya yang sangat marah kepadanya. Tetapi dia tidak peduli dan mengabaikan permintaan ibunya untuk segera kembali ke Cina.

Setelah beberapa lama Kris tinggal di Kanada, dia sadar bahwa seharusnya dia tidak hanya bersekolah dan bermain basket saja, dia harus bisa mencari uang sendiri. Walaupun sebenarnya setiap bulannya dia selalu di kirimkan uang oleh ayahnya yang baik hati. Tetapi Kris selalu menolak uang tersebut, dan ayahnya memohon kepada Kris untuk menerima uang itu jika ada keperluan mendadak. Tapi, tidak ada seperser pun uang yang digunakannya. Dia telah menemukan pekerjaan yang di sukainya dengan bayaran yang mahal. Yaitu, jadi pelatih basket di klub basket yang terkenal di sana.

Karena ketampanan yang di milikinya, tak jarang beberapa perempuan di sana mengaku tertarik dengannya. Siapa yang tidak tergiur dengan pria tampan ini? Berwajah rupawan dengan kulit berwarna kulit pucat, bermata tajam, hidung mancung, bibir merah tebal dan bertubuh jangkung dengan otot yang tidak terlalu besar.

Bahkan ada beberapa gadis pelajar yang menyatakan perasaan mereka kepada Kris. Dan Kris menolaknya dengan lembut, alasannya karena dia tidak tertarik untuk mejalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Dia lebih senang hidup sendiri tanpa ada pendamping, dia merasa lebih bebas.

.

Saat ini Kris berada klub basket. Kris duduk beristirahat sambil meminum air mineralnya. Keadaan klub basket sudah mula sepi, karena jam latihannya telah usai. Dan Kris segera mengambil tas punggunya dan mulai berjalan keluar dari klub yang megah itu.

"Hi Kris." Seorang perempuan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Oh hi Nicole. Why did you not go home?"

"Hmmm…" Perempuan cantik berambut cokelat itu tertunduk malu sambil membawa sesuatu di tangannya.

"I made some cupcakes for you, I hope you like it." Dengan senang hati Kris menerima bingkisan itu. Perempuan cantik itu sudah bersusah payah membuat kan beberapa cupcake untuknya, dan Kris tidak akan menolaknya, dia tidak ingin membuat perempuan itu sedih.

"Thank you Nicole." Perempuan itu tersenyum bahagia setelah Kris mengucapkan terimakasih kepadanya. Dengan wajah yang merona perempuan itu berlari menuju pintu keluar, dia tidak ingin Kris melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Kris hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat melihat Nicole lari terbirit-birit untuk menjauhinya. Dan Kris pun ikut keluar dari klub basket itu dan segera menuju bis yang akan membawa nya ke apartemen kecil miliknya.

.

-Kris's Apartment-

Kris sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya dan dia pun memasukkan enam digit angka untuk membuka pintu apartemennya. Setelah berhasil membuka pintu apartemen, Kris langsung mengendus bau yang hampir menyeruak ke seluruh apartemen kecil Kris. Dan bau itu membuat perut Kris berbunyi cukup keras.

"Eh, sepertinya ada yang membuka pintu."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak mendengarnya."

"Haish! Cepatlah lihat aku sedang memasak!"

"Ha! Oke, oke." Sepertinya Kris merasa tidak asing dengan suara yang saling berbisik itu.

"Kris!" Teriak seorang pemuda saat melihat Kris yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu. Dan dengan tiba-tiba, pemuda itu berlari dan memeluk erat Kris.

"Oh My Brother! I miss you!"

"H-hei Henry! S-stop! I can't Breatheeee…!" Pemuda bernama Henry itu terlalu gembira dan memeluk Kris terlalu erat hingga Kris sulit bernapas.

"Ah! I'm sorry Kris! Aku terlalu senang!" Henry langsung melepaskan pelukannya, dan dia hanya cengar-cengir saat melihat Kris yang sedang meraup oksigen. Sudah satu bulan lamanya mereka tidak berjumpa. Henry adalah salah satu keluarga Kris yang tinggal di Kanada, dialah yang membantu Kris untuk tinggal dan sekolah di sini. Tetapi karena tempat tinggal mereka sangat jauh, membuat mereka jarang bertemu. Oh iya, jika kalian bertanya kenapa dia tahu password apartemen Kris, itu karena Kris tidak pernah menyembunyikan apapun dari Henry, Henry adalah saudaranya yang paling baik dengannya. Jadi, Kris mempersilahkan Henry untuk datang ke apartemennya kapan saja dia mau. Kris langsung mempersilahkan Henry untuk duduk di ruang tamu.

"Kapan kau datang kemari?" Tanya Kris.

"Baru saja. Waktu di bandara aku langsung ke rumahmu."

"Ooo…" Kris mengangguk paham.

"Oh iya! Kau belum makan kan? Mari kita makan bersama! Tadi aku dan temanku membuat spaghetti kesukaanmu! Ayo!" Henry langsung menarik tangan Kris untuk duduk di ruang makan.

"Spaghetti nya sudah siap?" Tanya Henry pada seseorang yang tengah berada di dapur.

"Ya sudah siap!"

 **DEG!**

 **.**

"Kris?"

"Amber?"

.

.

"Jadi, kalian sudah saling mengenal?" Henry sudah memakan habis spaghetti di piringnya.

"Ya, begitulah."

"Amber, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu ku kalau kau sudah kenal dengan Kris?"

"Hehehe Aku tidak tahu kalau Kris yang kau maksud itu adalah… Wu Yi Fan." Ujar perempuan berparas tampan(?) itu tertawa canggung di hadapan Kris.

"Aku sudah selesai, terimakasih atas makanannya Amber." Kris berdiri dan mengambil piringnya untuk ditaruhnya di tempat pencucian piring.

"Ya! Harusnya kau juga berterimakasih kepadaku! Aku juga ikut bantu masak tadi!" Kesal Henry yang hanya dibalas cuek oleh Kris.

Setelah selesai makan malam, mereka bertiga duduk di ruang tengah sambil menonton TV yang sedang menayangkan acara perlombaan basket, tontonan favorit mereka bertiga. Mereka sangat antusias menyaksikan pertandingan bergengsi itu. Setelah beberapa jam di depan TV,acara pertandingan basket itu belum juga selesai. Sampai salah satu dari mereka ada yang tidak sanggup untuk melihat pertandingan itu sampai akhir, dikarenakan dia sangat lelah dan ingin segera tertidur.

"Hoam… Kris, Amber aku mau tidur dulu aku sudah ngantuk. Oh iya, nanti beritahu aku siapa yang menang di pertandingan." Henry langsung pergi menuju kamar Kris dan tidur di kasur king size nya. Meninggalkan dua orang yang masih berada di ruang tengah. Cukup lama mereka saling diam dan hanya suara di TV yang terdengar. Dan keadaan semakin canggung setelah pertandingan basket itu usai. Dan acara di TV berubah menjadi acara promosi iklan.

"Hehehe, pertandingan yang hebat bukan?" Amber mulai sedikit memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Iya, mereka hebat." Jawab Kris canggung.

"Sudah lama ya, kita tidak berjumpa. Sudah berapa tahun ya?"

"Hmm, sekitar tiga tahun lebih ku rasa."

"…Oh iya, bagaimana sekolahmu?" Tanya Amber.

"Baik, semuanya baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?

"Aku juga baik-baik saja." Setelah pembicaraan tersebut mereka terdiam sejenak. Amber yang sedari tadi terlihat gelisah di tempat duduk nya, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ehm… Kris?"

"Ya?"

"A-aku tidak tahu apa kau perduli atau tidak. Tapi aku ingin sekali membicarakannya."

"Membicarakan apa?"

.

"Tentang Tao."

 **DEG!**

Nama itu lagi.

"Maksudmu?" Sebenarnya Kris masih tak ingin mendengar nama itu di telinga nya, tetapi dia tidak enak jika menolak soal pembahasan Amber.

"Ya… Aku tau kok kamu masih merasa kecewa dan marah dengannya. Tapi, bagaimana pun juga dia pernah menjadi sahabat mu kan?"

Ya, Amber benar.

"Lalu, ada apa dengannya?"

"… Dia berubah…"

"Memang sudah seperti itu kan sejak lama?" Lirih Kris.

"Tidak! Ini bahkan lebih parah yang pernah kau duga. Dia seperti bukan… Tao lagi." Mata Amber telah berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa dengannya?"

"… Dia…"

.

.

.

TOBECONTINUE…..

.

..

…

Fanfic ini benar-benar murni dari otakku. Yaa kalau ada kesamaan cerita, itu adlaah kesalahan yang tidak di sengaja #ceileh~

Udah ah gak tau mo ngomong apa lagi, jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian ya. Awas kalo gak ngasih saran atau kritik buat aku nanti lo pada di wushu sama bebeb Tao gua :v

Plis Review Miauw~'~'~


	3. Chapter 3

**The Liar**

 **.**

 **..**

…

 _ **Flashback…**_

Hari menunjukkan pukul enam sore, hari sudah mulai gelap dan orang itu berjalan sambil menyanyikan sebuah lagu bernada ceria,dan senyum kini terkembang di wajahnya. Hari ini dia seperti biasanya, T-shirt berwarna putih bergambar kartun Bart Simpsons yang di padukan dengan celana camouflage panjang. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti tidak menyangka kalau dia adalah seorang perempuan karena potongan rambutnya yang mengikuti trend laki-laki sekarang.

Amber berjalan dengan riang dan menuju ke suatu toko langganannya.

.

"Jiejie, kue yang ku pesan sudah siap?"

"Oh, sudah. Kue cokelat kan?" Amber mengangguk dengan senang.

Perempuan itu langsung mengambil kue yang berukuran sedang itu dan menaruhnya ke dalam box. Perempuan itu memberikan kue itu kepada Amber.

"Xie xie jiejie" Amber menatap kue yang ada ditangannya dengan tatapan yang berbinar-binar. Perempuan yang melihat ekspresi Amber kemudian tersenyum jahil.

"Huang Zi Tao…Siapa dia? Kekasihmu mu?" Goda perempuan pemilik toko kue tersebut.

"Ti-tidak!... Dia teman baikku, hari ini dia berulang tahun."

"Dan itu adalah hadiah darimu untuknya?"

"Ya~ Dia suka sekali dengan kue cokelat buatan jiejie , dia bilang rasanya sangat fantastic!" Puji Amber

"Wah! Benarkah? Aku senang jika dia menyukainya." Senyum perempuan itu.

"Hmm, Kalau begitu, aku mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya semoga dia bahagia di ulang tahunnya yang kali ini." Lanjut pemilik toko itu.

"Xie xie jiejie, dia pasti senang sekali, aku akan menyampaikan pesanmu padanya. Oh iya aku sedang buru-buru. Aku pergi dulu ya jiejie. Bye…!" Amber pun pergi dari toko kue mungil yang lumayan banyak pengunjungnya itu.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun teman baiknya Amber, Tao. Sudah menjadi ritual mereka untuk memberi hadiah atau kue di saat ulang tahun mereka. Walaupun sebenarnya masing-masing dari mereka tidak mengiginkan apapun di hari ulang tahun. Amber tahu jika Tao sangat menyukai kue cokelat buatan toko kue langganan Amber. Setiap kali Amber ke sana, Tao pasti selalu memesan kue cokelat di toko langganan Amber itu.

Amber adalah teman baik Tao saat dia memutuskan 'persahabatannya' dengan Kris. Sebulan setelah hancurnya hubungan mereka, Kris pergi dari Cina. Saat itu mereka tidak tahu Kris pindah kemana, Tao tidak memperdulikan hal tersebut tapi Amber sangat ingin tahu kemana Kris pergi. Pernah saat itu Amber bertanya kepada Tao tentang persahabatan mereka yang telah hancur itu. Tetapi Tao hanya diam tidak mau membahas soal itu. Maka sampai saat ini, Amber tidak mau membicarakan tentang Kris di hadapan Tao, dia tidak ingin Tao marah padanya. Dan sampai saat ini Amber tidak tahu apa permasalahan mereka.

Kini Amber sudah berada di depan rumah besar milik keluarga Tao. Amber menekan bel rumahnya, tetapi masih tidak ada yang membuka pintu. Amber memencet kembali bel rumah itu berulang-ulang kali, tapi pintu masih tertutup. Menyerah, Amber pun mencoba membuka pintu itu.

"Eh, tidak dikunci." Tanpa ragu, Amber memasuki rumah Tao. Keadaan rumah Tao sepi, biasanya para maid tersebar di hampir seluruh ruangan untuk melakukan pekerjaan mereka. Tapi sepertinya para maid sudah pulang ke rumah mereka.

"Tao! Kau ada di sini?!" Tapi teriakan Amber tidak mendapat sahutan dari nama yang dipanggil Amber. Amber pun menaiki tangga untuk menuju ke kamar Tao.

"Kenapa pagar di luar terbuka begitu saja?! Bahkan pintu rumah pun tidak terkunci! Bagaimana jika ada pencuri yang masuk!" Amber tidak berhenti mengomel dengan suara yang keras saat berjalan menuju kamar Tao, dia berharap Tao mendengar omelannya di malam hari.

"Tao aku- YA AMPUN! APA YANG TERJADI!" Bagaimana mungkin Amber tidak terkejut. Tao tertidur di lantai sambil memegang botol soju di tangan kanannya. Ada banyak botol soju yang bertebaran di lantai kamar Tao.

"Tao! Tao! Bangun! Apa yang kau lakukan! Ha!" Teriak Amber sambil mengunjang-gunjang tubuh Tao.

"Oh hai hik! Amber hik! Kenapa hik! kau datang hik! kemari?" Tao sudah mabuk berat

"Ya tuhan..! Ada apa dengan mu ha?! Kenapa kau mabuk seperti ini?!" Marah Amber. Amber terkejut saat melihat keadaan Tao. Amber belum pernah melihat Tao meminum minuman keras selama ini.

"Me- Hik! Mangnya kenapa? Hik!"

"Haish! Kau ini benar-benar!" Tanpa mendengar amarah Amber, dengan santainya Tao mulai meneguk kembali minuman soju itu.

"Ya! Hentikan!" Amber menarik botol soju itu hingga terlepas dari tangan Tao. Tao pun melirik Amber marah.

"Ah Kenapaaa! hik! Kau ambil hik! Botol Soju ku!"

"Sadarlah! Ada apa dengan mu kenapa bisa begini!" Teriak Amber di depan wajah Tao yang sudah memerah karena mabuk.

"Aku~.~. Jadi begini hik! Karena hik! Mereka hik! Bajingan! Hik!... Hoek!" Tao menutup mulutnya cepat. Sepertinya akan ada yang keluar dari perutnya.

"Ya! Haish! Kau menyusahkan saja!" Amber mulai membantu Tao berdiri dan berjalan ke arah toilet.

.

"Hoek!… Hoek!" Tao sibuk muntah di dalam toilet, Amber mengelus bagian belakang leher Tao. Amber menatap gerah ke arah Tao yang masih mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Setelah selesai urasan Tao di toilet, Amber membopong tubuh Tao untuk tidur di kasurnya. Setelah berhasil membaringkan tubuh Tao, Amber menarik selimut untuk Tao dan mengambil beberapa botol soju yang telah kosong untuk di buang.

Hari ini Amber akan tidur di rumah Tao, Amber tidur di kamar yang terletak di sebelah kamar Tao. Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan Tao sendirian di rumahnya dengan keadaannya yang sangat kacau. Kue yang niatnya akan Amber berikan kepada Tao, sekarang dia taruh di dalam kulkas. Dia akan memberikan kue itu sampai pagi menjelang.

.

.

"Ehm… Akh!" Pemuda panda berambut hitam legam itu meringis kesakitan di kepalanya saat mencoba bangun dari tidurnya.

' **cklek'**

"Oh, kau sudah bangun." Amber membawa nampan di tangannya. Lalu dia menaruh nampan itu di meja dekat kasur Tao.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Puh! Bagaimana bisa aku ada di sini? Tentu saja ini gara-gara kau! Kemarin kau menghabiskan beberapa botol soju hingga kau tepar dan menjadi seperti orang gila!" Amber memarahi Tao yang masih bingung dengan keadaannya kini.

"Aku mabuk?" Tanya Tao polos. Dan Amber menghela napasnya mencoba bersabar.

"Ada masalah apa hingga kau mabuk-mabukan tadi malam?"

"Aku tidak mempunyai masalah apa-apa." Serak Tao.

"Jangan membohongiku, aku tahu kau dalam masalah."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mempunyai masalah apa-apa!"

"Jangan membohongiku Huang Zi Tao! Ceritakan masalahmu aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik!" Amber mulai kesal dengan sikap Tao yang masih keras kepala.

Tao yang sedari tadi mencoba mengelak akhirnya tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Bahu nya bergetar hebat dan air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya.

"He-hei, kenapa kau menangis?" Amber kelabakan saat melihat Tao yang menangis.

"Se-selama ini hiks… Mereka membohongiku hiks, mereka mencoba memberi kesan baik di depan ku hiks… Aku membenci mereka… Aku sungguh membenci mereka hiks…" Amber mulai memeluk Tao dan mengelus pelan punggung Tao, mencoba menenangkan Tao.

"Menangislah sepuasnya hingga kau merasa lebih baik. Setelah itu ceritakan padaku."

Setelah Tao tenang, dia menceritakan masalahnya kepada Amber. Setelah itu Amber membulatkan matanya. Ternyata ini tentang masalah kedua orang tua Tao yang telah resmi bercerai kemarin siang. Amber sulit mempercayainya, selama ini dia selalu melihat orang tua Tao yang selalu romantis setiap hari. Dan ternyata… Itu semua hanya tipuan.

"Bahkan aku mendengar mereka saling beradu mulut saat pagi itu. Aku juga melihat papa yang menampar kuat pipi mama hingga mama terjatuh." Air mata kini menumpuk lagi di mata Tao.

"Dan kau tahu apalagi yang menarik dari semua itu?" Amber menggeleng pelan.

"Aku anak haram." Amber kembali membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Mereka bilang aku adalah anak di luar pernikahan mereka hingga mereka merasa malu dengan semua cemooh orang lain. Selama ini mereka selalu berakting menjadi suami istri yang mesra itu karena aku! Karena aku mereka terikat dalam hubungan tanpa ada rasa cinta itu semua karena aku! Hiks! Pantas saja aku sering mendengar pembicaraan orang lain tentang aku yang lahir dari hasil hubungan gelap mereka. Mereka bilang aku tak usah mendengar ucapan orang lain, dan aku mengiyakannya. Dan ternyata ucapan orang lain itu benar hiks." Tao menangis.

"Setelah itu mereka bercerai tepat di hari ulang tahunku. Haha! Hadiah 'terbaik' yang mereka berikan kepadaku di tahun ini.." Tao menatap kosong ke arah depan. Miris sekali.

Wajar jika Tao benar-benar merasa sedih dan kecewa dengan orang tuanya. Tao adalah anak tunggal dan sudah pastinya dialah yang paling disayangi. Bahkan Tao tak segan untuk bermanja-manja dengan kedua orang tuanya walaupun dia sudah sebesar ini. Dengan perceraian kedua orang tuanya ini, pasti telah menjadi pukulan telak bagi Tao.

Setelah mendengar cerita Tao, Amber hanya diam membisu. Dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Dia hanya sibuk mengelus punggung Tao mencoba memberikan ketenangan kepada Tao. Merasa Tao telah kembali tenang, Amber mengambil segelas susu hangat dan memberikannya kepada Tao.

"Minumlah, aku juga membuatkan sandwich untuk mu… Oh iya! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa!" Dengan terburu-buru, Amber keluar dari kamar Tao. Tao hanya menatap bingung kepergian Amber dari kamarnya, kemudian Tao mulai meneguk segelas susu hangat buatan temannya itu.

.

.

" **Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday happy birthday happy birthday to you."**

Tao sedikit terkejut saat melihat Amber yang membawa kue sambil menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuknya. Tao tersenyum dengan matanya yang masih menyiratkan kesedihan.

"Selamat ulang tahun teman ku, make a wish." Perintah Amber untuk menyuruh Tao meniup lilin kecil yang ada di sekitar kue cokelat itu. Kemudian Tao menautkan kedua tangannya sambil memejamkan matanya dan mengucapkan harapan dalam hati. Setelah itu Tao meniup lilin kecil itu. Kemudian Tao memberikan senyumannya kepada Amber.

"Aku kira kau melupakan hari ulang tahunku."

"Mana mungkin aku melupakannya. Ayo! Cepat potong kuenya!" Tao mulai memotong kue itu.

"Apa harapan mu?" Tanya Amber penasaran, mencoba membuat Tao tidak merasa sedih lagi.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Ya, kau pelit sekali." Cemberut Amber. Tetapi Tao tidak peduli dan masih memotong kuenya.

"Apapun harapan mu itu. Aku akan berdoa agar harapan mu itu cepat terkabul."

"Xie-xie." Amber hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Oh iya, pemilik toko kue mengcapkan selamat ulang tahun untukmu."

"Kalau begitu bilang aku terimakasih kepadanya." Amber mengangguk. Kemudia dia berdiri dan segera pamit pulang.

"Maaf Tao, aku harus cepat pulang. Tadi malam aku lupa membawa ponselku, jadi aku belum memberitahu adikku jika aku menginap di rumahmu semalam."

"Tapi kau belum makan kue nya."

"Itu kan kue mu. Jadi makanlah. Jika kau dalam masalah, panggil aku. Aku akan membantumu. Aku pulang dulu ya, bye~" Amber keluar dari kamar Tao dan meninggalkan Tao yang memandang kue ulang tahun dari Amber untuknya.

Tao tertawa kecil saat melihat tulisan dan gambar di kuenya tersebut. Kue itu di beri tulisan **'Happy Birthday'** di bagian atasnya, **'Kung Fu Panda Tao'** di bagian bawahnya dan gambar panda di bagian depannya. Tao mulai memotong kuenya dan memakan kue lezat itu. Tetapi Tao berhenti memakan habis sepotong kue itu. Kue itu terasa pahit di lidahnya. Dan Tao kembali mengingat harapannya di hari ulang tahunnya..

.

"Tuhan.. Kenapa begini? Rasanya ingin mati saja. Bolehkah aku menemui secepatnya?"

.

 _ **End Flasback…**_

.

.

.

"Sekarang Tao tinggal bersama ibunya. Dan semenjak perceraian itu, Tao menjadi pendiam dan jarang berada di dalam rumah, mungkin dia tidak mau melihat ibunya lagi." Cerita Amber sedih. Kris yang mendengar cerita Amber tentang Tao membuatnya sedikit iba. Dan Kris masih setia mendengar cerita Amber.

"Dan kau tahu apa yang membuatnya benar-benar berubah?" Amber menatap mata tajam Kris. Lalu Kris menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Saat ini Tao sudah memiliki kekasih." Kris sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Dan entah kenapa Kris benar-benar tidak menyukai berita yang satu ini.

"Kekasih nya yang brengsek itu benar-benar mengubah Tao menjadi pribadi yang buruk!" Geram Amber.

"Sejak Tao menjalin hubungan dengannya. Sekarang dia menjadi sangat liar! Minuman keras, narkoba dan seks bebas rajin mereka lakukan." Kris membulatkan matanya. Tak menyangka jika 'mantan sahabat' nya itu telah berubah menjadi 'liar' seperti saat ini. Dan kini terlihat jelas kilatan marah di mata Amber.

"Jika aku berjumpa dengan kekasih nya itu aku tak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhnya dengan tangan ku sendiri! Dia bukan manusia! Tetapi iblis!" Amber tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Dengan cepat Amber mengusap kasar wajahnya.

"Kau tahu siapa kekasihnya?" Lagi lagi Kris menggeleng.

"Kau ingat dengan anak baru di kelas kita saat kita duduk di kelas yang sama?"

Kris mencoba mengingat anak itu. Dan Kris kembali membulatkan matanya, dia ingat dengan anak itu.

"Ya, aku mengingatnya. Dia pindahan dari Korea.

"Ya,kau benar. Kau masih ingat dengan namanya?"

Kris berpikir keras mencoba mengingat nama itu. Dan pada akhirnya Kris menyerah. Kris benar-benar lupa dengan nama anak itu.

.

.

.

"Park Chanyeol. Dia yang mengubah Tao menjadi jahat seperti sekarang.

.

.

.

TOBECONTINUE

.

HAHAHA! Kependekan lagi ya? Sorry chingu, Cuma ini yang bisa ku ketik. Maafkan aku readers tercinta! 'bow'

Oh iya, gimana puasanya? Masih kuat dong…! Baru juga setengah hari :v

Sebenarnya aku mau ngarahkan fanfic ini ke rated M. Tapi karena aku masih ingat kalau ini masih bulan puasa dan umurku yang belum mencapai standar kedewasaan #sokpolos Buat aku gak jadi deh… :v

Udah ah! Aku rasa fanfic ini aman-aman aja di baca di bulan puasa, gak bakal batalin puasa, palingan ada sedikit dosa :v

Yo wis lah, pokoke ojo lali review yo chingu. Sorry kalo gak bisa balas review kalian. Tapi aku sangat menghargai review yang kalian berikan! Gomawo!

Pliss Review Miuw~_~


	4. Chapter 4

**The Liar**

 **.**

 **..**

…

"Kalian benar-benar akan pulang?" Tanya Kris kepada dua orang yang tengah memasukkan baju mereka ke dalam koper.

"Ya, maaf kalau kami tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Lagipula aku dan Amber ke sini hanya untuk melihat keadaan mu di sini." Henry mulai menutup kopernya dan bersiap untuk di bawa keluar.

"Jika kalian jauh-jauh datang ke mari hanya untuk melihat keadaan ku. Kalian juga tak perlu repot-repot datang ke mari. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Seharusnya kalian tinggal lebih lama di sini. Asal kalian tahu saja, kalau aku bosan sendiri di sini."

"Sorry kris, aku mengejar deadline, aku harus menyiapkan tugas-tugas ku." Kris sedikit memajukkan bibirnya setelah mendengarkan ucapan Henry.

"Aku juga sibuk Kris, aku akan masuk universitas di sini." Ujar Amber.

"Wah! Benarkah? Kau akan masuk universitas di Kanada?" Amber menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya~ Begitulah. Aku akan masuk ke universitas yang sama dengan Henry." Amber juga akan bersiap membawa kopernya.

"Kau beruntung sekali bisa kuliah di sini."

"Hah? Kau tidak melanjutkan kuliah mu di sini?" Kris menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mama memaksaku untuk kuliah di Seoul. Padahal aku sudah menolaknya."

"Haha! Jalani saja anak kesayangan 'Nyonya Wu'" Ejek Henry.

"Ya!"

"Hahaha! Panggilan itu memang sangat cocok untuk mu!"

"Kau ingin main-main dengan ku!"

"Wow! I'm so scared Kris Wu!"

"Hei hei! Sudahlah! Kalian tidak pernah berhenti bertengkar." Amber melerai ke dua pemuda tampan itu.

"Baiklah anak mama, aku dan Amber pergi dulu. Kau harus jaga dirimu baik-baik. Kau tidak mau kan mama mu mengkhawatirkan anak kesayangannya?" Kris mendecih pelan, sebal dengan Henry.

Henry berjalan keluar dari apartemen milik Kris sambil membawa kopernya setelah memeluk Kris. Sementara Amber masih di dalam sedang memegang kopernya.

"Oh iya Kris." Amber menghadapkan dirinya kepada Kris

"Ada apa? Ada yang ketinggalan?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya ingin memintamu untuk mengingat permintaan ku yang tadi. Kau… Bisakan?" Amber menatap ragu kearah Kris.

"Akan ku usahakan."

"Thank you Kris. Aku memintanya karena aku sangat menyanginya. Aku juga berharap kalian bisa menyelesaikan masalah kalian. Walaupun aku tidak tahu apa permasalahan kalian yang sebenarnya." Amber memeluk Kris yang kini tatapan matanya sulit di artikan.

"Amber! Cepatlah!" Teriak Henry.

"Ya ya! Tunggu sebentar. Semoga kita bisa berjumpa lagi. Aku akan merindukanmu. Bye Kris!"

"Bye…" Amber pun ikut keluar dari apartemen Kris. Henry dan Amber sudah menghilang dari kediaman Kris. Dan meninggalkan Kris yang tengah berkecamuk dengan pikirannya.

.

'Apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi?'

.

.

.

"AAAA! KRIS!

"Come on Kris! You can do it!"

"Kris! You're the Winner!"

"AAAA Kris! We Love You!"

Teriak dari para cheerleaders centil yang tak berhenti berteriak heboh mendukung pujaan hati mereka, Kris. Saat ini Kris berada di klub basket tempatnya melatih para calon pemain basket. Setelah Kris dan Amber pergi dari apartemennya, Kris langsung pergi ke klub basket.

Tapi saat ini Kris tengah menunjukkan skill nya memantulkan bola jingga itu untuk memasukkannya kedalam ring lawan. Dan seperti biasanya, Kris dan teamnya hampir selalu menang dalam pertandingan ini. Teriak para fangirls nya semakin membara mengucapkan beribu pujian dan kata-kata cinta(?) mereka untuk Kris dan teamnya.

Setelah pertandingan itu usai. Kris bersama teamnya merayakan keberhasilan mereka dengan makan bersama di sebuah restoran yang cukup besar. Kris yang tengah bersenang-senang dengan teman se teamnya itu tidak tahu jika ada seseorang yang sebentar lagi akan mengganggu kehidupannya.

.

.

"Ah~ A fun day!" Kris berjalan dengan riang menuju apartemen nya. Setelah sampai di depan pintu apartemennya, Kris memasukkan digit nomor password apartemennya. Setelah membuka pintu dan masuk ke apartemennya. Kris terkejut saat melihat sepasang sepatu high heels berwarna merah yang tergeletak di depan pintu.

'Siapa lagi yang datang? Mereka tak mungkin kembali lagi kan? Mereka juga tak mungkin memakai high heels. Apalagi Amber.' Kris tertawa kecil dengan pikirannya itu.

"Kenapa kau tertawa sendiri di situ?"

.

 **DEG!**

 **.**

"Mama?!"

.

Saat ini seorang anak dan seorang ibu duduk di sofa yang berbeda, kini posisi mereka saling berhadapan. Kris yang sedari tadi menunduk dengan wajah yang kesal dan ibu nya yang sedari tadi melotot ke arahnya. Murka dengan sikap cuek anak yang tidak tahu diri itu.

"Angkat kepala mu! Dan jangan pasang muka seperti itu padaku!" Sang ibu telah meledak. Tetapi anak tampannya masih dengan sikapnya.

"Kau berani melawan mama mu hah?!" Ibu Kris bangun dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Kris.

'Tuk! Tuk! Tuk!'

"Ya! Mama! Jangan memukul kepalaku!" Kris mencoba menahan tangan ibunya yang tengah bernafsu untuk menghajar kepala Kris.

"Dasar anak kurang ajar! Sudah Mama bilang untuk cepat pulang ke rumah kita! Dan kau masih bersantai-santai di sini! Heuh! Rasakan ini!" Bahkan tangan ganas ibu Kris telah menjambak rambut pirang milik Kris dengan sangat kuat.

"AAAA! Mama! Stop It! Ini sakit!" Teriak Kris sambil menahan sakit di kepalanya.

"Biarkan Saja! Kau memang anak yang tak tau di untung!"

"Mama! Hentikan!" Kris berhasil mengambil kedua tangan ibunya dan menghempaskan tangan ibunya dari kepalanya. Sekarang ibu Kris sudah sedikit tenang.

"Mama tahu dari mana jika aku tinggal di sini?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu! Yang penting aku bisa menemukanmu dan menyeret mu untuk pulang ke rumah kita!"

"Ya! Mama! Aku bertanya dengan baik-baik. Siapa yang memberitahu mama jika aku tinggal di sini?"

"Henry dan Amber."

"W-What?! Ba-bagaimana bisa?!" Kris terkejut setelah tahu siapa orangnya. Padahal sejak awal kepindahan Kris di sini. Henry sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengatakan keberadaannya kepada orang tuanya. Bahkan tak lama ini Kris juga meminta kepada Amber untuk tidak mengatakan keberadaannya kepada orang tuanya.

Dan Kris sekarang tidak menyangka jika kedua orang terdekatnya itu telah mengkhianatinya.

"Tentu saja bisa! Tak lama ini tadi mama menjumpai mereka. Awalnya mereka tak mau mengatakannya. Tapi mama tahu jika mereka adalah orang yang mudah terpengaruh."

.

 _ **Sebelumnya~**_

" _ **Haah! Akhirnya sampai juga!" Ibu Kris telah sampai di bandara sambil membawa koper besarnya. Saat ini dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia tidak tahu di mana alamat Kris, anaknya yang selalu di cap sebagai 'anak kurang ajar' oleh dirinya sendiri.**_

" _ **Haish! Anak itu benar-benar ingin menghindar dariku!" Ibu Kris menatap kesal pada ponselnya. Dia yakin jika anaknya telah mengganti nomor ponselnya.**_

 _ **Ibu Kris yang berparas cantik itu sedari tadi melihat orang yang berlalu lalang di bandara. Mencari orang yang mungkin dia kenal.**_

" _ **Bukankah itu… Henry dan… Amber!" Gumam ibu Kris.**_

 _ **Dengan cepat ibu Kris berlari ke arah mereka.**_

" _ **Henry! Amber!"**_

 _ **Dua orang yang dipanggil oleh ibu Kris itu langsung menoleh ke arahnya.**_

" _ **Nyonya Wu?" Kaget mereka berdua.**_

" _ **Haah! Haah! Akhirnya aku bertemu dengan kalian!" Dengan cepat nyonya Wu memeluk mereka berdua.**_

" _ **Aku sangat merindukan kalian~! Sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa." Kedua orang yang masih dipeluk oleh ibu Kris itu masih sedikit kaget dengan kehadiran Ibu Kris yang tiba-tiba.**_

" _ **Amber, kau di sini ternyata!"**_

" _ **Hehehe, iya. Aku sudah tinggal di sini." Jawab Amber sedikit menggaruk belakang kepalanya.**_

" _**Wah~ Baguslah. By the way…Kalian mau kemana?"**_

" _ **Ah… Kami mau pulang." Jawab Henry.**_

" _ **Lalu… Kalian dari mana?"**_

 _ **DEG!**_

 _ **Henry menatap Amber dengan tatapan 'Apa yang harus kita katakan?' Seolah tahu maksud tatapan Henry, Amber hanya menggeleng pelan.**_

" _**Ah, I-itu, kami tadi… Berjalan-jalan. Ya! Kami jalan-jalan di sini." Bohong Henry.**_

 _ **Ibu Kris memicingkan matanya, kemudian dia menyerigai.**_

" _ **Aku tahu kau sedang berbohong Henry~" Henry hanya menundukkan kepalanya, malu.**_

" _ **Amber, tadi kalian dari mana?" Amber terbelalak mendengar pertanyaan nya.**_

" _ **Hah? Oh, kami pergi ke sini hanya untuk jalan-jalan saja. Kebetulan kami mempunyai waktu libur. Hehehe." Ibu Kris kembali menyerigai setelah mendengar ucapan Amber.**_

" _ **Hah~ Baiklah jika kalian benar-benar tidak mau mengatakannya." Ibu Kris mencari sesuatu di tas sandangnya. Setelah di temukan, Ibu Kris menunjukkan dua tiket di hadapan mereka berdua**_

 _ **Henry dan Amber yang telah melihat kedua tiket itu hanya menganga lebar.**_

" _ **Ini adalah tiket untuk bisa melihat pertandingan NBA. Kalian mau?" Henry dan Amber otomatis menganggukkan kepala mereka.**_

" _ **Dan syarat untuk mendapatkan tiket ini adalah… Beritahu aku di mana sekarang Kris tinggal."**_

 _ **.**_

"Setelah itu mereka memberikan alamat apartemen mu kepada mama." Jawab Ibu Kris setelah menceritakan cerita itu kepada Kris.

'Aarrgghh! Mereka itu..!' Geram Kris dalam hati.

"Sudahlah itu tidak penting lagi, bagi Mama, dalam waktu dekat, kita harus pergi ke Cina, ambil barang-barang mu di sana. Setelah itu kita pergi ke Seoul."

"Mama~!"

"Besok mama akan urus semua kepindahan mu dari sini. Kau juga harus menngucapkan selamat tinggal kepada teman-teman mu di klub basket itu."

"Mama! Aku tidak mau! Sudah ku bilang aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan bisnis papa!" Teriak Kris. Teriakan Kris membuat ibunya naik pitam dan kembali menjambak rambut pirang anaknya.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Dengan ganas ibu Kris menjambak rambut anaknya sambil mengayun-ayunkan kepala Kris maju dan mundur.

" AKH! MAMA INI SAKIT!"

" BIARKAN! KAU MEMANG ANAK KURANG AJAR! APA KAU TIDAK TAHU JIKA PAPA MU ITU SUDAH BERUBAN DAN BERKERIPUT HA?! Hiks!... DIA SUDAH BANYAK BERKORBAN UNTUK MU DAN KAU MASIH BERSANTAI SAJA DI SINI! Hiks!...Kau… Hiks! Kau benar-benar tidak tahu cara berterimakasih! Hiks…" Akhirnya ibu Kris tak dapat lagi menyembunyikan kesedihannya lagi. Ibunya sudah melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Kris, kini dia menangis tersedu-sedu di lantai.

"Ma-mama?" Kris langsung turun kebawah mencoba menenangkan ibunya. Kris bersumpah! Selama ini dia tidak pernah melihat ibunya seperti ini.

"Hiks! Dia sudah sakit-sakitan sekarang! Hiks! Mama sudah memintanya untuk beristirahat saja, tapi dia tidak mau! Hiks. Mama sudah bilang kalau kau harus menggantikan posisinya. Tapi dia selalu bilang jika dia tidak mau membebani mu! Hiks! Mama hanya tak ingin papa mu semakin sakit… Sungguh mama tidak mau…" Ibu Kris sudah berlinang air mata. Dia tidak bisa menahan kesedihannya.

Kris sedari tadi mengelus punggung ibunya dan mencoba memeluk ibu nya. Ada rasa penyesalan di hati kecil Kris. Seharusnya dia tidak boleh bersantai-santai lagi. Dia harus menyelamatkan perusahaan ayahnya.

Ibu Kris tidak berhenti menangis, walaupun Kris sudah berkali-kali meminta ibunya untuk berhenti. Kris harus membuat keputusan.

"Baiklah…" Ibu Kris mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat raut wajah anaknya yang serius.

"Aku akan ke Seoul…"

.

.

 **-Klub Basket-**

"I'm sorry guys! Aku harus mengundurkan diri sebagai pelatih di sini. Aku berharap kalian bisa menerima keputusanku." Dapat dilihat dari raut wajah Kris yang sangat tak rela meninggalkan klub basket yang penuh kenangan ini.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi ke Seoul?" Tanya teman seteam Kris.

"Yes."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kami?" Kris sedikit terdiam mendengar pertanyaan dari anak-anak calon pemain basket yang sering dilatihnya.

"Kalian akan mendapatkan pelatih yang lebih baik dari ku."

"Really? I think it's not possible." Putus asa mereka.

"No! don't think like that! Aku yakin kalian akan mendapatkan pelatih yang lebih bagus!"

Beberapa dari mereka hanya terdiam, tak rela jika Kris pergi. Bahkan para calon pemain basket perempuan dan para cheerleaders ada yang menangis setelah mendengar Kris yang akan mengundurkan diri dari klub basket ini.

"Kris… I hope you like it." Salah satu cheerleader cantik berbadan tinggi dan langsing berambut pirang memberikan sebuket bunga yang berisi beberapa surat kecil di dalamnya kepada Kris.

"Thank you Jane…" Kris tersenyum kecil setelah menerima buket itu.

"You will come here again, is'nt it?"

"Of course."

Lalu perempuan bernama Jane itu memeluk Kris dan diikuti oleh beberapa orang yang berada di klub tersebut. Setelah cukup lama, mereka melepaskan pelukan teletubbies(?) mereka.

"We will miss you, Kris."

"Me too."

Setelah itu, Kris benar-benar pergi dari klub itu. Meninggalkan temannya yang masih tak rela dengan kepergiannya.

.

.

"Sudah siap?"

"Ya, aku sudah siap." Kris dan ibunya masuk ke dalam mobil yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke bandara. Selama perjalanan Kris tak berhenti menatap pemandangan kota British Colombia yang cukup ramai dengan orang-orang yang mulai sibuk bekerja.

"Berhentilah memasang wajah sedih seperti itu." Ibu Kris sedari tadi tidak berhenti menatap wajah anaknya yang sepertinya tidak rela meninggalkan kota ini.

"Mama tahu jika kau masih belum bisa menerima pekerjaan berat ini. Tapi mama yakin kau pasti bisa." Kris hanya tersenyum kecil kepada ibunya.

.

'Goodbye Canada…'

.

.

 **-Sementara itu…-**

" **Heechul-ah.. Hiks! Bagaimana ini Heechul-ah bagaimana… Hiks!"**

"Ziya, ku mohon jangan menangis lagi. Kita pasti menemukan jalan keluarnya."

" **Tapi aku benar-benar tidak sanggup lagi Heechul-ah… Aku tak sanggup lagi.. Hiks."**

"Ziya, tenanglah!"

" **Aku tahu ini semua salahku hingga dia seperti ini .. Hiks! A-aku bukan ibu yang baik untuknya."**

"Hei, jangan bicara seperti itu."

" **Aku mohon Heechul-ah, tolong aku… Tolong jaga dia. Tolong berikan yang terbaik untuknya. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa lagi Heechul-ah. Aku mohon, hiks!"**

"Tapi…"

" **Aku mohon Heechul-ah, kali ini saja hiks!"**

"Haah… Baiklah aku akan menjaga nya."

" **Te-terimakasih Heecul-ah hiks! Kalau tak ada dirimu aku tidak tahu bagaimana dengannya nanti."**

"Sama-sama Ziya, aku akan menjaganya, seperti yang kau pinta."

" **Sekali lagi terimakasih heechul-ah. Aku akan membujuknya untuk bisa tinggal bersama mu di sana."**

"Baiklah Ziya. Aku akan menunggu."

" **Terimakasih heechul-ah, aku harus menjumpainya."**

"Ya, jumpailah dia."

" **Bye Heechul."**

"Bye Ziya." Pria itu menutup ponselnya dan memandang geram ke arah foto itu. Kemudian dia menyerigai dengan sangat mengerikan

.

.

"Huang Zi Tao… Welcome to hell…"

.

.

TOBECONTINUE….

.

.

Review pliss Miau~`~`~`~


	5. Chapter 5

**The Liar**

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

Tengah malam yang panas di salah satu tempat club di Beijing. Kerlap-kerlip lampu dengan suara dentuman keras membuat para pengunjung club malam itu bergerak liar layaknya binatang liar di hutan. Tak ada rasa malu lagi bagi mereka untuk mengumbar aurat di tempat panas itu. Bahkan udara di sini seperti tak layak untuk di hirup karena asap rokok yang bertebaran. Tetapi hal itu tak menghentikan tarian panas para pengunjung.

Seorang wanita bertubuh sexy itu tersenyum saat melihat pria itu kini tengah meneguk vodka di meja bartender. Wanita sexy itu pun berjalan dengan anggunnya menuju kursi yang berada di sebelah pria itu.

"Hi baby~" Genit wanita itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Tapi pria itu tidak peduli dan menuangkan kembali vodka di dalam gelasnya.

Wanita itu langsung menkerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena keberadaannya di abaikan. Tetapi wanita itu tidak menyerah.

"Tao baby~ jangan acuhkan aku~" Wanita itu kini dengan manjanya memeluk lengan pria bernama Tao itu. Tetapi Tao melepaskan lengan wanita itu risih.

"Ya, ada apa dengan mu ha? Kau punya masalah?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu, kenapa?"

"Tidak ada." Wanita itu mendecih pelan kepada pria itu.

Tiba-tiba terlintas pikiran nakal di wanita itu. Dengan seringainya wanita itu memandang Tao dengan tatapan menggoda walaupun Tao sama sekali tidak memandang dirinya. Tiba-tiba tangan nakal itu mengelus paha Tao yang tertutup dengan celana jeansnya. Tetapi Tao tidak memperdulikannya dan kembali menikmati vodkanya. Wanita itu tetap tidak berhenti dan kembali mengelus paha Tao yang semakin lama tangan itu bergerak maju menuju bagian privatnya.

"Hari ini aku tidak membawa kondom Sunny-ah." Tao menarik tangan wanita itu untuk berhenti menyentuhnya.

"Tapi aku bawa." Sunnya membuka tas nya dan mengeluarkan 'pengaman' itu.

"Ayo kita bersenang-senang." Lanjut wanita itu.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kenapa~!" Kesal wanita itu sambil menghentakkan kaki nya.

.

"Karena dia sudah memiliki kekasih bocah!" Tiba-tiba pria bertubuh tinggi itu sudah berada di tengah mereka berdua.

"Cih! Menganggu saja!"

"Kau yang mengganggu nya bocah!"

"Aku tidak mengganggunya!"

"Berhenti menjadi seorang pelacur di hadapan kekasih ku! Dia tidak akan tertarik dengan tubuh mu itu. Minggir kau!" Pria tinggi itu mengusir wanita sexy bernama Sunny itu dari kursinya dan membuat wanita itu hampir terjatuh karena di dorong cukup kuat oleh pria itu. Wanita itu menatap geram ke arah pria iu.

"Awas kau Park!" Wanita itu pergi menjauh dari kedua pria itu dengan perasaan kesal yang teramat sangat.

Pria tinggi yang sudah berduduk sebelah dengan Tao itu tersenyum saat melihat Tao yang mulai merasa pusing setelah meneguk vodka beberapa gelas. Dengan lembut pria itu menyingkirkan rambut pirang halus yang menghalangi pandangan pemuda yang memiliki lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku jika kau akan kemari?"

"Haruskah?"

"Tentu saja. Kau kekasih ku dan aku harus tahu kemana kekasih ku yang manis ini pergi." Pria tinggi itu sedikit mencubit pipi chubby Tao gemas.

"Ha? Kekasih mu? Kekasih mu yang ke berapa?" Tanya Tao sinis.

"Hei, aku sudah memutuskan dia. Aku tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun lagi dengannya." Tao memandang malas ke arah pria itu.

"Aku tidak percaya." Tao meminta untuk sang bartender memberikannya satu botol vodka lagi. Dia menuangkan minuman itu kedalam gelas kecil dan menghabiskannya dalam satu tegukan

"Kau cemburu ha?" Goda pria tinggi itu. Tetapi Tao tetap diam dan memandang gelas kosongnya.

"Chagiya~ Percayalah padaku." Pria tinggi itu mendekatkan dirinya dengan Tao. Kini pria tinggi itu mengendus leher Tao.

"Kau harum sekali." Pria tinggi itu kini mengecup leher tao. Tangannya mengelus pinggul Tao dengan sensualnya.

"Tidak hari ini Chanyeol." Tolak Tao kepada pria tampan berambut abu-abu yang sedikit berantakan itu.

"Ah wae? Bukankah hari ini ada 'jatah' untukku?" Pria bernama Chanyeol itu mulai meniup telinga kiri Tao.

"Ah~ Jangan.. Shhh.."

"Ayolah~ Kau sudah berjanji padaku sayang~ Janji itu harus di tepati." Pipi Tao yang kini telah merah padam akibat minuman keras itu, tidak bisa berbuat apa lagi. Terlalu lemas rasanya untuk menolak sentuhan Chanyeol yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Tangan Tao yang sedari tadi mencoba menyingkirkan tangan nakal Chanyeol, akhirnya menyerah juga. Karena kini dia benar-benar mabuk. Tanpa di sadari olehnya, Chanyeol menyerigai saat Tao benar-benar sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Dan kini waktunya untuk mendapatkan 'jatah' nya yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

.

.

"Tao sayang, kau sudah pulang?" Sapa wanita cantik itu kepada anaknya yang baru pulang di pukul 7 pagi. Tao sangat berantakan, rambut pirang yang tidak beraturan dan beberapa kancing kemeja putihnya yang terbuka dan berjalan sedikit picang.

"Hem." Jawab Tao singkat. Dengan cueknya dia langsung pergi dari hadapan ibunya dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil sebotol air mineral dingin di kulkas.

"Kau dari mana?" Tao tidak menjawab dan sibuk membuka tutup botol air mineral itu.

"Kenapa kau kacau sekali?" Tao mulai meneguk air di botol.

"Kau ke club lagi?" Tao sudah menghabiskan setengah air di botol itu.

"Kau bau alkohol dan sperma." Tao berjalan ke ke arah kulkas untuk menaruh kembali botol air mineral itu.

"Kau melakukannya lagi dengan kekasih mu itu?" Tao meninggalkan dapur dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

.

"KAU MASIH BERSAMA SI PARK BODOH ITU?!" Tao menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jangan panggil dia bodoh." Geram Tao pada ibunya yang berada di belakangnya.

"KENAPA? KENAPA HA?! MAMA TIDAK SALAH KAN?! DIA YANG MEMBUAT MU SEPERTI INI! DIA YANG MEMBUAT MU KACAU SEPERTI INI! SADARLAH! DIA AKAN MENGHANCURKAN HIDUP MU!" Sudah cukup bagi ibu Tao untuk bersabar melihat anaknya yang telah menjadi orang liar itu. Tao membalikkan badannya dan menatap tajam kepada ibunya.

"Apa? Menghancurkan hidupku? KALIAN YANG TERLEBIH DAHULU MENGHANCURKAN HIDUPKU! KALIAN YANG TELAH BERBOHONG PADAKU! KALIAN PIKIR AKU BEGINI KARENA SIAPA HA?!KALIAN! INI SEMUA SALAH KALIAN!" Teriak Tao yang kini telah meneteskan air matanya. Sang ibu yang melihatnya anaknya yang menangis itu merasa sangat bersalah dan ikut meneteskan air mata.

"Maaf jika kami benar-benar telah mengecewakan mu. Kami hanya mencoba memberikan yang terbaik untukmu."

"Terbaik?... Apakah sebuah perceraian itu adalah hal yang terbaik?"

"Tao… Kau tidak mengerti…"

"SIAPA BILANG AKU TIDAK MENGERTI?! AKU SANGAT MENGERTI! KALIAN MENCOBA MENUTUP AIB KALIAN BUKAN?!"

"T-Tao.. Kenapa kau bilang seperti itu ha?" Ibu Tao terperengah saat mendengar ucapan anaknya.

"Kenapa? Aku benar kan!"

"Tao! Kau tak pantas berbicara seperti itu!"

"Kenapa tidak pantas?! Sudahlah! Jangan ganggu hidupku."

"Tao…" Ibunya mencoba menyentuh pundak anaknya tetapi Tao menyentak tangannya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dia menulikan telinganya saat ibunya memanggil namanya berkali-kali.

Ibu Tao mengejarnya dan menghalangi langkah Tao.

"Aku harap kau masih mengingat ucapan mama kemarin." Ujar ibu Tao di depan anaknya.

"Aku tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah tinggal dengan sahabat mu itu."

"Ini demi kebaikanmu Tao…"

"Aku sudah merasa lebih baik dengan keadaan ku ini! Tak usah mengirim ku ke tempat orang asing! Jika kau benar-benar aku ingin pergi dari rumah ini, aku akan pergi secepat mungkin!"

"Mama tidak ada bermaksud untuk meminta mu pergi dari rumah ini sayang.."

"Lalu apa?! Aku juga sudah bilang padamu jika aku tak ingin di atur orang lain! Bilang saja langsung padaku jika kau benar-benar ingin membuangku!"

"Tao… Kau salah paham." Ibu nya tak bisa lagi menampung air matanya.

Tao langsung melanjutkan langkahnya ke kamar nya dan tidak peduli dengan ucapan ibunya. Ibunya hanya bisa menangis untuk kesekian kalinya. Sepertinya dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi merawatnya

.

.

.

.

 **-Seoul-**

.

"Yeobo… Ziya sudah membujuknya, Tapi tetap saja bocah tengik itu menolaknya. Aku tak sabar rasanya untuk memberikan hukuman untuk anak itu jika dia sudah sampai di rumah kita!"

"Hei, sstt.. Jangan bilang dia seperti itu. Kau seharusnya mengerti jika dia adalah anak _broken home_."

"Apakah anak _broken home_ harus pergi ke club setiap malam?! Dan membuat ibunya menangis setiap hari?! Ziya terus menelpon ku dan membicarakan tentang bocah tengik itu dengan segala kelakuan busuk nya!" Teriaknya di depan suaminya.

"Yeobo… Aku tahu jika dia juga salah… Tetapi kau juga harus mengerti dengan keadaannya. Dia terlalu muda untuk mengerti keputusan orang tuanya. Mungkin dia juga mempunyai masalah yang lain. Anak seperti Zitao masih labil, sulit untuk mengontrol emosinya."

"Bagiku dia sudah dewasa! Seharusnya dia juga bisa berpikiran dewasa! Dia hanya bisa menyulitkan Ziya!"

"Heechul-ah.."

"Sudahlah! Kau tidak bisa mengerti apapun! Aku malas bicara denganmu." Pria itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mereka berdua.

"Yeobo~ Jangan bersikap seperti ini padaku." Pria itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap suaminya.

"Seharusnya kau jangan memberikanku ceramah setiap harinya jika kau tidak bisa berbuat apapun! Aku benci denganmu!" Pria itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar.

GREP

"Jangan marah padaku yeobo~" Pria bermata sipit itu memeluk istrinya dari belakang mencoba meredakan amarahnya.

"Ish! Lepaskan aku bodoh! Aku benci padamu." Pria berparas cantik itu mencoba melepaskan pelukan suaminya.

"H-hei…., Baiklah baiklah aku akan membantunya." Pria itu berhenti mencoba melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap suaminya."

"Jinjjayo?" Suaminya mengangguk.

"Nanti aku akan membantunya."

"Aku tidak mau nanti! Aku maunya sekarang!"

"Tapi…"

"Sekarang atau aku akan membenci mu selamanya!"

"Ha~ Baiklah yeobo." Suaminya itu mengambil ponsel nya dari sakunya. Dan menelpon seseorang. Istri nya tersenyum dengan riangnya saat suaminya bersedia membantunya.

.

"Halo, Kau di Beijing kan?… Aku punya tugas untukmu."

 **"…"**

"Kau harus mencari orang yang bernama Tao. Aku akan mengirimkan fotonya padamu beserta alamatnya juga."

 **"…"**

"Aku ingin kau bisa menemukannya secepat mungkin dan langsung membawanya ke Seoul, ke rumahku."

 **"…"** Suaminya menutup telpon nya dan tersenyum ke arah istrinya.

 **.**

"Sudahkan? Kau tidak marah lagi kan denganku?" Istrinya menggeleng senang.

"Siapa yang kau telpon?" Tanya istrinya penasaran

"Anak buah ku. Dia orang kepercayaanku."

"AAA~! Aku sayang padamu~!" Pria cantik itu memeluk suaminya erat, senang dengan bantuan dari suaminya.

'cup'

Suaminya mengecup singkat dahi istrinya dan ikut mengeratkan pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

TOBECONTINUE…

Review pliss miauw ~^_^~


End file.
